Eris
Eris is a character that appears in The Witch, The Boy, The Tower and is one of the primary protagonists in it. She is a fairly sexual witch who uses her body to get her way out of some tricky situations and is described as "self-destructive" by Rebecca and Kumail. She used to be Rebecca's girlfriend but the relationship fell apart as Rebecca fell in love with Kumail. During her adventure with Orion, these painful memories come crawling back. Description Eris is a blonde haired woman who's hair is often a mess even with the massive witch hat on her head. She wears a dark blue bikini and brown boots. Her eyes are brown. Personality Eris has a rather sexual and self-indulgent nature, using her magic mostly to pleasure herself. She can be fairly emotional and feels "lost" frequently. She never got over Rebecca leaving her for Kumail and this comes to light during her extended journey with Orion, Rebecca's son. She is not against exposing her body to win her battles, but generally tries to keep herself relatively clean during her journey with Orion. History Prior to The Witch, The Boy, The Tower Eris' origins are unknown and it's also not known how Rebecca met her or how the two even fell in love, but it is revealed they were rather close. Eris implies that Kumail was the thing that drove them apart and caused Eris to fall into a deep depression that she was still in even much later. The Witch, The Boy, The Tower Still recovering from her relationship with Rebecca and Kumail, Eris appears in Chapter 5: The Witch, where Orion discovers her cave and her. Eris agrees to help Orion after a brief conversation about him and his parents, giving him the shapeshifting powers as well as removing his soul. She reappears in Chapter 6: The Foodie, where she unconsciously teleported inside of a kitchen pot. She becomes a major character from Chapter 7: The Route onward, accompanying Orion on his journey. She begins to break down during Chapter 8: The Nowhere, plagued with memories of her relationship with Rebecca. She later fights off Biria the Warlock in Chapter 10: The Tower, stabbing her with a knife and catching her off guard by unhooking her bra off, revealing her breasts as a shock tactic that ends up working. During Chapter 11: The Tiger, she gets help from Rebecca while locked away and knocked out in a dream, where she studies magic from her book to utilize when she wakes up (she is able to read the book with Rebecca's glasses). Eris then rebattles Biria with magic this time, beating her up with a materialized guitar in Chapter 13: The Staircase. In the same chapter she distracts the knights by sensually dancing on her broom. Scorpio later attempts to kill her in Chapter 14: The Duel, but Eris manages to get free of his grip via summoning her broom that strikes his nether regions during the summon process. This allows Rebecca to turn Scorpio into gold, freezing him in time forever. Chapter 15: The End reveals that Eris will live with the family, as they do not trust her to reverse her path of self-destruction on her own. She sleeps in Orion's room currently. The Ring, The Bones, The Corset TBA Relations Rebecca Former girlfriend and she misses her a lot. It seems that Eris still holds a lot of romantic feelings for Rebecca, although she knows that her chance expired a long time ago. Orion Becomes close friends with Orion over the course of his journey. She is willing to fight for him if she feels he is threatened by another power. Kumail Envious of him. While she tries not to have hard feelings about where things currently stand, it's clear that she does not like him that much. Scorpio Doesn't really know him but was key to his defeat by hitting his crotch with her broom summoning. Abilities and Powers She lacks a soul similar to Orion. It's unknown how she lost hers. This allows magic to channel through her body very easily. Eris is surprisingly sub-par at being a Witch during the events of the first Shapeshifter book The Witch, The Boy, The Tower, most of her magical knowledge consisting of sexual spells. However, she was able to give Orion his shapeshifting powers and seems to unconsciously teleport to other locations (such as the inside of a boiling pot). She was not able to remember any given spell without using a book prior to becoming part of Orion's journey. She was later able to memorize some spells in The Witch, The Boy, The Tower thanks to Rebecca appearing a dream sequence and helping her. She was able to memorize how to summon aura bullets and a blue flame shield. She was also able to materialize a green guitar made of psionic energy. She is also able to summon her broom and have it stand upright like a pole. Trivia *Eris' past with Rebecca may have possibly been partially inspired by 's relationship with albeit the relationship it's inspired by is a happy one. *She was originally named Larissa in the original treatment of the Shapeshifter series. Gallery ErisShapeshifter.png|Eris' art by Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:The Witch, The Boy, The Tower Category:The Shapeshifter Trilogy